


All Better

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Confrontations, Hurt Harry Styles, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, mentions of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The five boys live together but the others don’t know that Harry is a prostitute. It is finally time to face it all.Or,Four times each boy catches Harry in his job and one time they actually confront him.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 54





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the shitty title, I suck at it.

Harry shouldn’t feel guilty about it, they were just his flat mates. He knew better than that. But even with his brain telling him again and again, he felt like he was betraying them by hiding his actual situation from them. They were living together for a real long time now. Heck, four of them were in a four-piece relationship! They all grew so close over time and Harry had no intentions of ruining it. 

How would they feel if Harry ever tells them about his job, that he is disgusting, that he cannot do anything else so he sells his own body? They would definitely kick him out, or worse, hand him to the police.

He remembers the time when the other four, Niall Liam Louis and Zayn, got all awkward and asked Harry to be a part of them. He couldn’t deny it in his mind, no one could. They were all living gods literally. Zayn with his caramel skin and organised tattoos, Niall with skin like porcelain and thick Irish accent, Liam with his puppy face and intimidating demeanour and Louis with the god given gift of his ass. Who wouldn’t wanna be with them? It was really a no brainer for Harry to say yes. But it would have been awfully unfair to them. 

What was he supposed so say? ‘Sorry guys, I’m a high class prostitute and I sleep with roughly 15 people a week so you wouldn’t like that.’? So he did the first thing that came to his mind. Denial. 

“Oh my god guys, I love you all but not in such a way.” His heart was crushing with every word he said. Of course he loved them dearly and in exactly that way! 

Louis being the one he is, decided to push on further. “C’mon H, we all can see the look in your eyes now. It will simply click baby, we all love you so much and just want you to be one of us. Want you to be ours.” 

“I CAN’T!” He yelled and made his way clumsily out of the door. It would never be fair to them and he would never be able leave this job. At the end of the day, he thought he was only good at sex. That night he felt like a horrible person who purposely ruined a child’s sand castle during a holiday. He could not face them the same for a while. 

Of course, their friendship was stronger; everything clicked back to whatever it was in just a few days. It seemed as if they had forgotten it ever happened. And even Harry carried along with that. 

He has always been careful about hiding his job. He told them that he works night shift at the 24/7 emergency helpline. Though that failed to explain how he made so much money from it. Everybody was aware that you can’t possibly get eighteen or something grand per week from that, it wasn’t really hard to guess. Harry passed that onto his big sister, who supposedly lived in America and liked to spoil him. Everyone knew he was lying, they were just waiting for him to tell them the truth. They were more hurt than angry, they thought they had created that amount of trust, what could possibly go wrong there? 

*

It wasn’t until one late night where Liam decided that he was gonna throw a fit like a three year old. He insisted on having Chinese even after they had full dinner mere hours ago. 

“For god’s sake Liam, it is almost midnight!” Zayn was not having any of it. He loved his boys yes, but he loved his sleep just a little bit more. 

“C’mon Ni! I know you are hungry, you are always hungry?” Liam was trying his best to persuade him. He didn’t know what came over him today but he was really being annoying. 

“You need a good fuck Li, lemme help.” Louis quickly started straddling and playing with him, hoping all of this was caused by some pent up sexual tension. 

“Chinese.” Was all that came from Liam’s mouth. 

“Jesus, Payne! Alright I’m going and the moment you finish eating it, you are gonna have to pay back.” Niall almost growled, grabbing his keys on the way out. He knew he had to make a round to the whole city because literally nothing was open other than McDonald’s. After roaming for almost 30 minutes, he had found a good takeaway and he was now ready to beat Liam’s ass for it. 

On the way back, Niall realised that he was in the dodgy area of the town. No one should be here unless you are mentally touched or have twisted sexual fantasies. But anyhow, he needed to pass this road. A lot of people were just simply standing against the wall, shooting seductive looks at him. He felt like throwing up. He wanted to speed forward quickly but the car in front of him caught his attention. 

It was a rather expensive Maserati and two or three people were leaning on the hood or the passenger seat window. “Oh boy, whores.” He muttered to himself. He thought of honking but suddenly the owner came out of the car, startling the people clinging to his car. He grabbed one of them by the waist and the girl literally squealed. 

“Sweetheart, you all know I want him. Don’t even try to persuade me otherwise. He is my bitch for tonight and none of you compare to him.” The man had a very deep and sly tone. Niall did not like him at all and he was already hating on the bitch he talked about. 

“Aah there you are baby!” The man pushed the other three girls away and approached the other figure at the back quickly. Niall couldn’t see the other one properly yet. ‘Move a bit left, move a bit left’ he repeated in his head. As soon as the man dragged the figure towards his car, Niall was sure that he was gonna throw up. The figure was oddly very familiar. The lanky posture, black skinnies, unbuttoned shirt and Chelsea boots. 

“What the fuck? No way. That’s not..” 

He was left wide eyed as he saw their Harry, willingly climb into the car with a goddamn unknown person. He decided to double check, but it was Harry for sure. As soon as the car zoomed away, Niall sped home. 

Quickly handing Liam his food, he made his way to the bathroom and finally threw up. Thoughts were running in his mind with lightening speed. He decided to observe a bit further instead of telling others instantly. Maybe it was a mistake, he thought. Maybe. 

*

Four days after the Niall incident, Louis found himself on the living room couch, wrapped up in blankets watching the Harry Potter movie marathon. For the past two days he had heard Harry stumble inside the house two hours before his ‘job finish time’. And as a matter of fact he knew, Harry was clumsy, but by the sounds of it, it wasn’t just random tripping. So he decided to stay awake and wait for him today. 

By around four AM, he heard the front door open. Harry told him that the job was 11 to 6. This was nowhere near it. As he heard Harry enter straight into the kitchen, he decided to follow him in. Louis stopped dead in his tracks. There Harry was, in the hallway, limping. And the worst part were the stains on his jeans. Fucking stains! He definitely knew where they came from. Was Harry harmed? He started panicking a bit. 

“H-Harry? Are you alright?” 

Gasping, Harry turned around, not expecting anyone around right now. He looked utterly exhausted and used! He wanted water right now and thus he ignored Louis’ question. He limped towards the sink, filled a glass with tap water and gulped it down hungrily. 

“Easy babe, you’ll drown yourself.” Louis rushed forward and put a hand on Harry’s lower back. He could feel the sweat gathered. Once Harry was done, he decided to ask again. “Are you alright Harry? Y-you look devastated. And why, why are you early?” Louis needed answers. 

Harry just slid down the kitchenette onto the floor and started laughing but in a hushed tone. He was about to be exposed, he needed something to cover up. 

“I’m alright boo, why?” He decided to use the most fake voice he could muster. 

“What happened at the work Harry?” Louis’ tone was a bit of warning. 

“Nothing. Why do I look so weird? Oh today wasn’t a busy day you see so me and my mate err Aiden decided to start a paper ball fight but seems like it got pretty violent. Hahaha” Harry kept on laughing and now Louis was looking at him as if he grew two heads. 

“Wh-what’s that on your pants?” Cum stains, Harry wanted to answer. He knew he couldn’t. 

“I don’t know Louis. Look, I’m tired and I want a shower okay? We will talk in the morning.” And with that Harry helped himself up and scurried up to his room. Little did he knew that when he wakes up, Louis is already gone for his job. 

Louis was not satisfied with the answers. Harry was lying for sure. He needed to figure it out. 

*

And now, it was the very next Sunday, that the five of them had some time to spend together. They spent time playing PS5 and Xbox before lunch. Harry had cooked a whole damn English meal for them. And now Niall and Louis were lazily kissing while Liam Zayn and Harry were making scary faces from scotch tape. In all, they were having fun like laddy lads. 

“Oh my god Liam, I finished mine. Please can you bring more?” Zayn said in between laughs. He was having a competition with Harry and Harry was doing a terrible job. Laughing Liam agreed and disappeared upstairs. 

He started fishing his and Louis’ drawers but he found none. It was getting frustrated a little. 

“Liam hurry up!” Zayn called from downstairs. 

‘Maybe Harry has some, office works after all’ he thought as he went into Harry’s room, surprised to find the door unlocked. Harry always locked his door. He started to look into the duffle bag sprawled on the bed. 

“Why does Harry use so many disinfectants?” He whispered to himself, searching more. The next objects caught his words in his jaw. 

Condoms! A thousands of them! Liam couldn’t believe his eyes, it seemed as if he was allergic to rubber now. “Fuck.” He whispered as he fished into the papers that were in his bags. He started reading them and instantly threw it into the bag. 

Fucking STDs reports! Why? Who the hell carries a condom shop and sexually transmitted diseases report implying you are clean? Liam’s breath hitched in his throat. He, he needed to talk about it to the boys tomorrow. 

*

And on the very next day, Monday, Zayn was hanging out with his two friends— Tyler and Laura. The three of them were friends since school and the latter couple married each other last year. They were just catching up on things as it has been long. 

Zayn really found those two sweet and now they were just cracking jokes about their adventurous sex life. 

“Oh my god Zayn you are not gonna believe what happened on the Saturday night.” Laura said taking a sip of her drink. 

“Oh my! Please, I don’t want to know about your kinky sex life. But then again I need tea, so spill” Zayn was not gonna lie, these two never failed to crack him up with their adventures. 

“So we had a threesome.” Tyler started. 

“Holy shit! You sound someone compatible for you animals!” 

“Of course not! We hired a prostitute.” Tyler replied casually. 

“A what now?” Zayn was a bit disturbed by the idea of selling your body. He thought that was the worst thing one can do to themselves. 

“Yes, they were pretty high class. Managed pimp and everything. He was pretty perfect for our specific kink you see.”

“He? What was your kink?”

“We did a scene of puppy play. He was our puppy! Oh fuck he was so good. And his tongue is out of this world.”

“What do you mean he was your puppy?” Zayn was more curious now. 

“He had perfect long curls so we clipped in dog ears to them. Put him on a collar and attached a leash to it. And oh! The tailed butt plug was the cutest one ever! We fed him biscuits as well. And then-”

“Lo! Isn’t that demeaning?”

“Don’t kink shame Zayn. We discussed it all beforehand. He was absolutely fine with it. We are not cruel. He had the prettiest jade green eyes. Though his naked mermaid tattoo was my least favourite. But his long limbs, alongside the way he licked my- oh!”

And if Zayn threw up after that description, it wasn’t really his fault, he needed to go home as soon as possible. 

*

“Where’s Harry?” 

The moment he entered the house, he was angry as fuck at his friend and possibly a long time crush. 

“He went early for his job. How was your dinner?” Niall asked walking in the living room to join them all. Zayn stayed dead silent for the next five minutes just looking at them. 

“Zayn?” Louis asked. 

“Harry’s a whore.”

“Zayn!”

“That’s a very strong word!”

“How the fuck do you know?”

“Sit down lads, I met up with Laura and T today and this information is authentic. I’m so mad at him I can’t-”

“Did they show you a picture Zayn?” Louis asked, not wanting to believe it. 

“He’s right Lou. That day when I was out for Liam’s takeaway, I saw him getting in someone’s car in that dodgy area. You know where all the umm-”

“Whores are.”

“Zayn! Stop it.”

“No Lou, I saw like a thousand condoms and STDs reports in Harry’s bag yesterday. All of this is pointing only at one thing you know.” Liam started rubbing small circles on Louis’ back. 

“I wish I could disagree. I also saw him stumble back in the house and, and there were stains all over him.” Louis started crying silently. He could not believe why his friend had to go through this. 

“We are going to confront him, TODAY!” Zayn said emphasising on the word. 

The boys were cuddling with each other till Harry showed up. Liam lightly stirred them awake. “Lads, he’s here.” He whispered as Harry entered the room. 

“Guys, why are you up right now?” Harry asked voice obviously sore. None of them spoke anything for a few minutes. And with every passing second, Harry’s heart was beating faster than ever. 

“We know- we know you’re a prostitute.”

“Niall!” Louis hissed. 

“What? Better than drawling it out.” Niall said with a cold face. 

Harry was shunned. He was literally doomed and he could actually see everything crumpling down. Zayn walked towards him putting a hand on his shoulder, only to see Harry flinch away with force. This made Zayn concerned. 

“Harry, remove your shirt for us please.” Zayn said in a calm voice. Yes he was angry but he couldn’t take it out now. 

With Zayn saying the sentence, flashbacks of the night’s events started playing in his mind. He just started crawling away from them, being afraid of the result. Harry started trashing everywhere.

“Hey babe, it’s us! Lou, please help!” Zayn cried out. 

“Hazza, calm down. You are safe now. You are home! You see? Niall is here, so is Liam. We are all here for you and you are here with us. Not out there Haz, you are home.” 

“H-home.” Harry repeated afternoon him. 

“Yes babe, please let us take care of you? Please?” 

Harry only whimpered in response. By now Zayn was back with a first aid kit. “C’mon babe, just a bit more.” Louis coaxed Harry into removing his shirt. All of them gasped at the sight. Harry’s chest was littered in bruises and there were a couple cigarette burns on his ribs. Anger started flooding in them all. Who could hurt their baby? Soon, they fixed the wounds and carried Harry upstairs to the bed. He was nonstop crying, and soon he was gonna make himself sick. 

“Shh baby, it’s alright now. You are safe babe. With us.” They say near him, stroking his face and playing with his hair. Harry was just sniffling and hiccuping now. 

“I- I didn’t know there were more of them! I thought he was the only one. B-but no, th-they tied me up Liam! And one of them almost chocked me. I-I couldn’t breathe properly. I-”

“Hey Ha-”

“Don’t interrupt me Niall!” Harry hissed. “They made me swallow them all, and refused to use condoms. Said- said I am a lowlife slut and I deserve it.” Harry was just staring blankly now. 

“Who the fuck is that Harry?”

“You can’t beat him Zayn.” Harry didn’t even blink. 

And the boys were so sad to see their little one like this. Somebody did break him so much today that he was now afraid of a simple touch. He was now believing every shitty thing others said, believing every lie about him. Accepting the wrong fate. But the boys knew one thing, that they were going to fix it, fix him and bring out their happy boy from this. They would always. 

“We will make it all better H, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments,   
> Love Xx


End file.
